


To preserve this world

by chamomila



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Explosions, F/F, Lena made Kara a suit, Supergirl au, based off avatar, cadmus turned evil, except instead of Pandora they're on krypton, gadgets are fun, just like me, kara doesn't have powers without the suit on, krypton still exists, on the planet Pandora, red sun, the movie with the blue peoples, theyre a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomila/pseuds/chamomila
Summary: When humans from earth land on krypton and do what it takes to gain more of the planet's natural resource: kryptonite. But Lena and Kara aren't having it, not yet at least.





	1. Taken

"Well put it this way. You stay and the Capitol doesn't get in harm's way."   
"I can't stay here, Lena needs me. Not an option."

There was a short pause. 

"Kara."

"No, James! Lena is the only reason I'm still alive and here today, not to mention she's the reason the Capitol is still standing. I have to get her back."

"Kara, she lied to you, to us, all of us!"

"-Dammit James I KNOW SHE DID! TO HELP US JAMES, TO PROTECT US."

On a balcony, light years away from planet earth, two beings stood in tense argument. Hands were balled into fists, there was no room left for stalling, their world was being invaded, by them, planet earth. By Lena Luthor's people. But make no mistake. Lena Luthor was not the cause of the whole fiasco. In fact she joined the Kryptonians, because she was trying to do good, only science, not harm. It was Lex, who Kara believed to be her older brother, was at fault.

Because just a couple of weeks ago, Kara Zor-El was sleeping besides a raven-haired woman, despite the uneasy tension with the humans a few hours earlier as they argued about the excavations.

_The humans had come to understand that the Capitol city of krypton stood upon one of the most expansive kryptonite caverns, they wanted to try and explore the caverns but the council had decided against it._

_The gem was rather harmful to Kryptonians, coming into contact with the rock alone could have a Kryptonian on their knees. It was dangerous, and the newcomers seemed to realize it as well. But one of the guest representatives for the humans at the table expressed her distaste for the idea. And of course it was Lena. Kara had watched the raven haired beauty in awe as she carefully lay out rational explanations as to not unearth the kryptonite, involving the city of living beings above it, the possible risk of the caverns crumbling due to the extraction of rock solids._

_Kara had agreed with the human, the rest of the council closed the matter and they adjourned, however Kara hadn't missed the look one of the leading ambassadors from Earth had shot Lena, someone who had recently acquired a soft spot in Kara's heart._

_Not feeling quite at ease, the blonde stuck around the young Luthor at all times, until they went to bed. Lena also felt as if something was a bit off, she mentioned it casually to the blonde as she settled into the Kryptonian's bed and curled up against her side. Somehow the two drifted to sleep eventually but once Kara was awoken by the feeling of Lena drawing away from realized the dark haired girl was struggling and panicking to keep ahold of the Kryptonian. Bewildered, Kara had leapt to her feet only to feel two sets of arms grab her on both sides, holding her from going after the Luthor as she fought against another human who was trying to inject something into her body._

_"Lena!" Kara fought against the grip, but a zapping sensation made her cry out in shock and shake in pain._

_"No, don't hurt her!" Lena snarled. Kara rose again but she had been struck once more, this time the two humans let her fall to the ground, barely conscious. "Kara!" She heard from the woman that made her heart clench, but she couldn't move fast enough as they finally injected Lena and Kara dragged herself forwards, trying to follow the humans who hoisted a weak Lena in their arms and began to leave the room._

_"N-no, Lena." Kara had whispered feeling tears run down her cheeks before she had woken up in the infirmary the next morning._   


"...fine then, go. But don't mess this up." James sighed, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. Kara bit her lip so hard she could've drawn blood, nonetheless she still approached her friend slowly, her eyes softening as she began to speak. "I have to do this, and I know you can't really see it yet. But we can do this, Lena deserves better and so does our planet. We can defeat them." She finished, putting a soft hand on his arm.

"I know, I just...don't like it." He admitted, Kara understood and turned to go. "Goodbye James, I'm going to prepare."

"Kara."

She stopped as the man shuffled his feet.

"Take the suit." He prompted, she didn't blink. "The one Lena made." He confirmed her thoughts; she nodded, already feeling more excited and terrified at the same time. 


	2. Lena, she's special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kara will be experiencing many memories throughout this story, so the italicized sections are when she recalls flashbacks and past memories)

_Kara had been watching the new beings descend from their ship, wearing face masks and oddly colored uniforms of green grey and brown, except for the front of the greeting party, they were so small..._

_A woman who strode calmly down the ramp of the ship followed by two young beings. Kara and James stood their ground, not wavering in their posture, watching as the newcomers walked further forwards, until one particular figure caught Kara Zor-El's gaze._

_Piercing green eyes, a pair of sculpted eyebrows and a mysterious aura was radiating off one of the newcomers right behind the woman._

_The young being was...beautiful, captivating._

_Kara couldn't move her eyes from the young woman as she clasped her hands together as to maintain a peaceful posture. Everything about this young woman spoke power, everything up until her eyes. She wouldn't look at Kara, perhaps because there would be something else in her gaze._

_The people of earth had arrived nearly a couple of years back, James had led the welcome party straight to their ship, Kara right by his side as newly pronounced high ranking member of the royal house of El._

That was when everything started.

When she met Lena Luthor for the first time, well, sort of. 

Lena's life depended on her, and this suit now. Lena who was special, mostly to Kara but to her friends as well. She briskly walked down the hallways, avoiding everyone around her, her mum, dad, even their dog. She made it to the lab space she had set up for Lena with ease, but then once inside she realized:

_I have no idea where the hell my suit is._

She brushed the thought aside and wracked her brains for the last time she was in here with the beautiful woman that she...definitely loved.

"Lena, I need my suit, please don't tell me you put it in lockdown, I need it. I also need you. Please." She felt panic rising in the back of her throat but she forced herself to breathe, studying the lab and scanning the scene multiple times, still trying to recall her memories

" _Have you even checked the time since you've been in here?"_

_A beautiful brunette startled silently at the sound of Kara's voice as she padded into Lena's lab very late at night judging by the long t shirt and small shorts the blonde wore along with an adorable sleepy smile on her lips upon seeing the brunette._

_"Kara! I-well no, I didn't." The brunette blushed and looked down at the floor, she had been tinkering with a small project that she had started for the blonde recently, she was nearly finished hence her overwhelming desire to work on it at every second of the day._

_"Lena, I do love knowing that you enjoy working, but as long as you know that you need to rest as well. Have you eaten at all today?" Kara gently took the scientist's warm soft hands in her own and pulled her away from her project. "But I'm not finished." Lena whined mid-yawn, making Kara chuckle. "You can finish tomorrow, let's get you something to eat." Kara suggested, looking down at Lena with a sleepy pout, their height difference could've been roughly four inches and Kara loved it, especially how Lena always rested her head on her chest when they would embrace. Rao, Kara loved hugging this woman, she loved everything about Lena Luthor._

_"Okay, but...let me get everything put away." The brunette compromised, her hand prodding the taller blonde's collar bone. "Okay." Kara agreed, absolutely under the young Luthor's spell. She watched as the brunette turned off the yellow lamps and took the blue suit off the lab table and went to place it in the cabinet along with the yellow light lamps and her instruments below the lab table._

_"Shall we?" The young Luthor prompted once Kara sneaked up behind her to wrap the brunette in her arms. "Mhmm." The blonde hummed and let the brunette unravel herself from the young woman._

The cabinet.

Kara awoke from her reverie with a start, a wave of melancholy washed over her whilst not being met with the familiar brunette girl who always rushed to hug her when she dropped by.

She went over to the black cabinet and slid her palm into the authorization panel.

"Zor-El, Kara. Accepted."

The authorization panel chimed and the cabinet slid open. Kara searched carefully for the suit that Lena had been finalizing right before she was taken.

The yellow lamps were placed on the table and Kara went back, finding the suit behind a small curtain that Lena had put up and retrieved the blue fabric, feeling stunned when she pulled the suit on. It fit her perfectly, the fabric wrapped around her biceps with ease, and fell around her waist, and next there was the option of a skirt or actual bottoms for Kara, she didn't even hesitate before choosing the pants, the fabric melded easily to her shape. Lena had done an amazing job.

"Lena." Kara sighed, feeling her eyes water as she hugged herself.

 


End file.
